


A Little Catching Up

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [561]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Damien walks through the cemetery, stopping in front of Veronica's headstone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 241  
> Prompt: you  
> Summary: Damien walks through the cemetery, stopping in front of Veronica's headstone.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-four weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little more of Damien bonding with Veronica belatedly. I know it may seem strange, but this is the kind of thing I can see him doing, especially for someone important to him, like Ann is.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Damien walks through the cemetery, stopping in front of Veronica's headstone. He smiles as he kneels down, plucking up a few dead leaves that have landed on her grave. He knows Ann will be out later in the day to bring fresh flowers, so he concentrates on tiding up the rest of the area, scowling when he sees a couple of cigarette butts at the base of her headstone.

"Hey, Veronica. Just thought I'd stop by to say hello. I really want to thank you again for making yourself known to Ann like you did. That was actually pretty clever. Jacob's never done that before. She's been feeling a little better since you did that. She's still not really dealing with her grief, but we're doing what we can to remind her that she has a support structure to help her out. She loves you and misses you a lot, but she's trying to be the strong one."

He pauses then, glancing around the area. He can see a family several yards away, a mother and three young children, the oldest about Jacob's age. He remembers losing his parents, but he doesn't remember feeling any sense of loss then. Now that he's older, he wishes he'd known his parents better, but he's accepted that he got what he was meant to get.

"So anyway, Veronica, just try to keep in touch with your mom if you can. It helps, okay? Thanks."


End file.
